The present technology relates to a program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method for rendering an image that depicts an aspect of an interior of a virtual space.
In a computer game, various objects are disposed in a virtual space, an image that depicts an aspect of disposing the objects is rendered, and the image is presented to a user. According to such a technique, the aspect of viewing the virtual space from a viewpoint position set in the virtual space to a given visual line direction is rendered. Changing this viewpoint position and the visual line direction in response to a user's instruction enables user to view the aspect of the virtual space with presence as if the user actually moved around in the virtual space.
According to the conventional technique described above, the user changes the position and the direction of a viewpoint by issuing an operation instruction or the like to an operation device; however, the user is not always able to change the position and the direction of the viewpoint as the user desires. Owing to this, the user is possibly confused whether the user grasps where the user is currently facing or possibly loses track of an object of interest in the virtual space.